


It Deserves A Photo

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and Tosh witnessing the whole thing, jack and ianto being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't meant to all fall asleep on the way back home, but the past couple of days had just been exhausting for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Deserves A Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Idea "Accidentally fell asleep on each other on the train"

Ianto discreetly yawned behind his hand as he was reading his book. They had gone to Torchwood Two in Glasgow to meet with Archie who hadn't picked up his phone for six months. He was still very much alive, very much boring and very much strange. Jack had brought Ianto and Tosh with him because he knew how the leader of the other branch could get geeky and didn't want to hold a conversation by himself – not that he didn't know anything about technical stuffs but that man was really crazy. Ianto was there because he had wanted him to, mainly. He had joked about it but Jack knew his employee knew the truth. Well, he still had come along, so it was good. They hadn't slept at all the two days they were in Glasgow, Archie talking to them and insisting that they could leave and that he was fine... They had quickly left for their own sake.

And now Tosh was sleeping in front of the two men and Jack smiled when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Ianto had fallen asleep while reading, apparently. Jack slowly took the book away, putting it on the table, and sank into his seat so Ianto would be more comfortable. He smiled fondly for himself and gave a quick kiss to the top of Ianto's head. He watched his lover asleep as much as he managed to. Actually, he rarely ever saw him sleep even if he himself didn't sleep that much. He liked it when he was the first to wake up and could catch a glimpse of Ianto with a peaceful look on his face, unable to hide behind a mask when he was sleeping. He thought he looked really beautiful when his face was calm. And he smiled more honestly when he was dreaming, and Jack just loved his smile.

When Ianto shivered in his sleep, Jack took his long coat he had exceptionally taken off for once, and carefully put it on Ianto who smiled in his sleep and seemed to relax even more. Jack stared at him for a long time and didn't really feel himself falling asleep too.

 

When Tosh woke up, she thought she was still dreaming and shook her head for a while. Then she realised that Ianto and Jack were really sleeping in front of her in the cutest way possible. At least, the cutest she had caught them at. Well, she had already walked in at a bad time, but it was more a sexy sight than anything else. Now, they were just being cute, acting like a couple.

Ianto had put his arm around Jack's waist and snuggled against him at some point, and had the most adorable smile Tosh had ever seen on him. Jack had his face buried in Ianto's hair but it seemed to be comfortable for him as Tosh could see a smile on his face too. She quickly got her camera out and took a picture, smiling inwardly – well outwardly too maybe.

 


End file.
